


Force

by XoKris10oX



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Hux, Hey look! It's Kylux!, Hopefully that gives me a few brownie points, I Suck At Writing Smut, I'm Bad At Titles, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Plus I tried writing Force porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sooooo yeah... Hopefully I did alright?, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren freezes fem!Hux in one place and then makes her cum over and over again, without touching her with physical hands. </p>
<p>-Bonus if Kylo fondles her breasts (also using only Force abilities).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force

"Ren, let me go!" Hux demanded as she struggled against the force keeping her in place. Hux didn't know what went wrong today. Everything seemed normal. She got up like she normally did and went to work like usual. She just had to get into an argument with Kylo about the force, which lead to all this. Long story short, Kylo froze Hux in place with his special move and decided to have his way with her. But not with his hands...

"But why? I think you look fantastic restraint, my dear." Kylo smirked, reaching his hand out. Not to touch her, of course, but to simply show her the true power of the force. Hux gasped when she felt an invisible pressure on her left breast, squeezing to the point of almost painful. Hux gritted her teeth in an attempt to keep quiet, not wanting to give the Sith Lord what he wanted. But everyone knew....

Kylo always got his way in the end.

It started off slow, a small trickle of pressure against her clit that had her breath hitching and muscles tightening. Hux directed a glare at Kylo who smirked in return, his mask across the room from when he threw it earlier. Kylo wanted Hux to see his face when he'd make her orgasm after orgasm. This was going to be good.

"You like that, hm?" Kylo added just a tad more pressure, just enough to have Hux panted. Hux felt a moan bubble up within her which she tried so hard to keep. Kylo grew annoyed at her silence and decided enough teasing. 

This was where the fun began.

Hux let out a series of moans against her wishes when Kylo pressed as hard as he could. Kylo sat comfortable on his bed, watching how wrecked he was making the General. 

"S-Stop... Y-You-" Hux pleaded only to be cut off by a groan when the feeling of pleasure intensified. Hux didn't want to come. She'd rather die than satisfy that Darth Vader fanboy. But it was too late. Hux felt she was too lost in the feeling and released all in her panties. Kylo was sure that Hux's scream could be heard from the other side of the ship. 

Unfortunately for Hux, no one heard a thing. 

"You enjoy that?" 

Hux glared. 

"Now don't be like that. I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve." Kylo grinned that shit eating grin before moving his finger in a curling motion. Hux felt the feeling return and, oh Revan, it was stronger than the last one. Hux tried to squirm but found she still couldn't. Kylo lifted his other hand and played with Hux's breasts, enjoying the cries of pleasure. 

This was too much fun. 

"I-I swear... mmmh... t-to Revan... I-I wi-will ki-ki-kil-" Hux couldn't finish her sentence as her orgasm came like a lightsaber to the gut. Hux moaned loudly as she came the second time that night. Her panties were practically soaked as she was breathing heavily. 

"One more orgasm, hmm?" Kylo told himself, thinking of how Hux was being such a good girl.

"P-Please... I-I'm so-sorry.." 

Hux tried but that only resulted in a visible feeling of something going up inside Hux. Hux whimpered in agony as she didn't want this. But she couldn't deny it never felt good. Slowly, agonizingly slow, Kylo pushed deeper, almost teasingly. Hux watched as Kylo moved his hand up in the air while his other pinched her nipples and grasp her breasts even harder. Hux couldn’t take it. Hux was nearly close to crying.

But she wouldn’t. She was stronger than that. 

“I can sense you’re close.” Kylo moaned out, talking more to himself than Hux. Hux sobbed a broken sob before ogasming once more. Hux was exhausted. almost falling when she was finally released in the force hold only for Kylo to catch her. Kylo held her close, carrying her to his bed and laying her down. No words were spoken and non needed to be. Kylo could see the hurt and the mistrust he bestowed on the ginger. 

“Now you see just how powerful the force is.” 

No response. But that was alright. Kylo watched as Hux’s eyes slowly slid shut and her breathing even out. The Dark Lord sighed before turning to Hux with a small, almost unnoticeable, smile. 

“I had fun today…. Hopefully we can have some more fun tomorrow~”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So I decided to fill this prompt out on the TFA Kink list thingy.
> 
> Original prompt and fill can be found here: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=2664241#cmt2664241
> 
> I hope I did alright. I didn't have time to edit so it is what it is. I did use Google Docs so hopefully it showed me some errors that I missed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
